All Out of Control
Plot When Mig unlocks a new alien, Bullhorns, he quickly learns that Bullhorns is evil and out of control but end sup accidentally breaking the gamatrix and causing Bullhorns to be activated every time the gamatrix is used. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are sitting at Mr. Yogurtine's, like always. Mig is laying his head on the table and messing with his gamatrix whereas Clepron is reading Plumbers Monthly Issue 69. "All this aliens look the same every time," said Mig. "That's because your still on your first playlist," said Clepron. "What?" asked Mig. Clepron smacked his head. "The gamatrix has 3 different playlists of different sets of aliens. I'll show you how to switch," said Clepron. "Again, how do you know this?" asked Mig. "I actually listen to Azmuth when he calls," said Clepron. He opened up a new playlist in the gamatrix and Mig began scrolling as soon as possible. Just then it malfunctioned and the dial wouldn't turn. Mig kept pushing it until it finally unlocked and brought up a new hologram. "SA-WEET! New alien!" he shouted. He slapped down the hologram and transformed into a giant humanoid bull. "Whoa, he's cool," said Clepron. "Yeah," said Mig. "Im gonna call him...Bullhorns," he said. Just then his eyes turned red. Mig as Bullhorns starred at Clepron with his eyes back to orange. He then turned back and gasped for breath. "What happened there?" asked Clepron. "It felt like I wasn't alone in Bullhorns, like, something was there with me," said Mig. Clepron dumped a yogurt cup on his head. "Your full of it. C'mon, let's go to my garage," said Clepron. They both go in the car and Mig wasn't feeling well. They both stopped at a gas station and Mig ran to the restroom. He looked in the mirror and then looked at his gamatrix. Just then a gigantic mutant phoenix flew down and blew up the gas station. Mig ran out of the restroom and dialed up Feedback. "Come on, let's do this!" he shouted. He slapped it down and ended up being Bullhorns. "What? I didn't pick!" he shouted. He charged at the phoenix anyways and slammed it into the remaining part of the gas station. He kept beating it up and smashing it. "Mig stop!" Clepron shouted. Bullhorns continued and then uppercutted the phoenix into the air. He was breathing really heavily with rage and Mig turned back and fell down. "Oh man. I blanked out right there," he said. "You have to lay off of the gamatrix for now," said Clepron. They both continued on towards the garage and parked there and Clepron ran an analysis on Mig's gamatrix. A large ray scanned it and showed it up on the screen. "Nothing appears to be wrong with out...except that all the safeguards are breached, the playlists are all jambled up, the timer is out of focus. Mainly, it's broken," said Mig. "Aw well," he said. He walked outside and sat up against the car and starred at it. Just then a loud bird cry was sounded and 4 mutant phoenixes showed up. "Ummm Clepron!? You got company," he said. Clepron ran out and saw the phoenix blasted Clepron down, scattering his weapon on the ground. Mig saw it and then saw the phoenix melt it to mercury. He ran back and grabbed a metal pole and whacked one down. "You guys are so ridicolous," he said. Just then the remaining phoenixes grabbed the pole and tried throwing it at Mig. "Alright that's it!" he said. He slapped down the gamatrix. "BULLHORNS!" he shouted. His eyes turned red and he quickly beat down the phoenixes and smashed them into a pile of feathers. "Mig, calm down your rage," Clepron said. "My name is not MIG!!!!" he screamed. Clepron stepped back and noticed his eyes red. "Oh my," he said. Bullhorns laughed. Clepron threw a metal block at him but he caught it and crushed it down then threw it aside. "Stay back now!" he screamed. "I don't think so," said Bullhorns. He charged at Clepron and smashed through a machine. He then grabbed Clepron's foot and threw him into a wall and then tumbled him onto another machine. Clepron's elbow hit a switch and red flashes of light occured. "Warning, lower level system activated," the robotic alerter sounded numerous times. "YOU THINK A LITTLE MACHINES CAN STOP ME?" screamed Bullhorns. Clepron held onto a pannel and the floor began rotating over and going down. Bullhorns grabbed onto Clepron's leg. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he shouted. "I don't think so!!" shouted Clepron. He grabbed a large metal pipe and began whacking Bullhorns in the head. "What have you done with Miguel!" he shouted. "Miguel is no longer. I will break FREE from this stupid gamatrix and take all control of it!" he shouted. Clepron whacked him down and Bullhorns grabbed Clepron's foot and yanked him down. He and Clepron tackled each other and had a short fist fight and shoving while desending to Clepron's secret basement. "NOW I GOT YOU," he shouted, squeezing Clepron by the neck and aiming his head towards the steel ground awaiting them. Clepron struggled to break free and Bullhorns laughed. Clepron fell down and landed on a machine, which he broke making him knocked out. "HAHAHAHA!" shouted Bullhorns. Just then his eyes turned orange. "Agh! Painful!" Mig shouted. Bullhorns got back in control. "This is MY body!" he shouted. Mig took control once again. "Get..out..of..my..head!!!" he screamed. He barely got his hand towards the gamatrix symbol and slapped it and he turned back. Clepron woke up and saw Mig breathing. "Mig, your alive still," he said. "Yeah," said Mig. The two weakly walked around. "Now how do we get out of here?" asked Mig. Clepron sighed and the two kept walking along. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Miguel Tennyson (only as Bullhorns) *Mutant Phoenixes Aliens Used *Bullhorns (x3; second time accidental; selected alien was Feedback) Trivia *Mig turns into Bullhorns for the first time. *Bullhorns ends up being out of control like Ghostfreak was with Ben. *This is the season finale of season 3 of Mig 10. *Clepron's main weapon is destroyed for the first time. *It seems as though Clepron listens more to Azmuth's offscreen appearences then Mig does. Category:Episodes